The Creation of Reno
by obsidians
Summary: What if Reno was much different early on his career and Tifa helped him to change that? This is silly one shot to help me finish a story that's been kicking around in my dropbox. Warning: Tifa is very OOC in this one.


Tifa fumed as she stormed out of her bar after her confrontation with Cloud wondered why she put up with him.

Tifa wiped angry tears from her eyes and went for a walk to try and cool off, it was then she was captured by the Turks, who had been observing her and assumed she was going to give important information to someone in her heated hurry. She never left the bar on her own.

Reno was on his way to the temporary HQ in his helicopter. "You have her in custody? Your orders were simply to watch the bar and gather intel" Reno all but growled at one of the young idiots that had been assigned to him. The kid was so green, he might as well have been a leaf. Mind you Reno was fairly green himself when it came to being someone's commander.

"She seemed to be going somewhere important" he almost whined back.

"Did you ask her where she was going?" Reno asked him in a deadly calm voice that would have made a more proficient Turk abandon his post and run for the hills to take up the profession as a simple farmer.

"She told me to go fuck myself...and then started ranting about men" he said.

"I'll be there soon and shall personally take over the interrogation. Here are your new orders: look up the word imbecile in the dictionary" Reno ordered him and rang off, leaving the young Turk to wonder what he meant.

Reno wasn't happy with the assignment he'd received right after his promotion to second-in-command. To observe a well-known hangout of Avalanche was stupid. Avalanche barely seemed to be a threat as far as he was concerned. They seemed like a bunch of tree hugging planet lovers that did little in the way of harm. It might have been bearable if Rude wasn't on vacation and he had his best friend's and colleague for company, instead of the incompetent louts that Tseng had saddled him with.

Tseng however, had explained the new recruits needed field experience and assignments such as this were perfect for that. Whereas, Reno felt he was babysitting. And now they had not only contacted one of the key people they had been observing but had taken her into custody. Reno could feel a headache coming on as he landed his helicopter.

Reno's face was inscrutable but his eyes spoke volumes as he faced the two incompetent men he had been forced to work with. Their names were: Throwing Star and Spear, stupid names for stupid men, as far as Reno was concerned. He was glad he chosen a name that sounded like an actual name for his new identity. They were both soon new that they probably still had pins somewhere in their freshly donned uniforms.

He, himself, had had his formerly long hair cut short and wore it slicked back. He wore his regulation uniform in the correct fashion, determined to look the part for his lofty new position, despite his young age. He knew that older agents were disgruntled by his promotion and wanted to prove himself in every way to them.

"So, which of you two morons thought they had to arrest a teenaged girl when your orders were to _**observe**_ her?" He demanded.

"She seemed in a hurry to get somewhere" Spear said as the large man seem to shrink before his much slighter superior.

Reno gave a sniff of distain "I'll take over from here. She had better not have been just walking fast because she was late for sleepover with her girlfriends" he said as he opened the door. The place they had chosen was a former prison.

"Can't we watch?" Throwing Star asking him.

"Okay but stay out of it" he said and let himself into the room.

He was rather surprised to find the girl pacing back and forth and muttering to herself. "Tifa Lockhart, I have some questions for you" he politely said.

"I'm not in the mood" she growled back at him, spinning to face him.

"Pardon me?" He said in a cold voice.

"You heard me" she said with her hands on her hips.

"You know _what_ we are?" He asked her.

"Let's see; stupid blue uniforms; check. Inflated sense of self-importance; check. Vacant expression on your stupid faces; check! You do realize Vincent was once one of you and told us what to look for? I suppose you have some stupid name like Katana or something like that?" she snapped at him, her own hurt feelings taking precedent over any danger she might be in. She was acting like the sullen teenager she was and simply didn't give a fuck.

"My name is Reno...and this is Spear and Throwing Star" he lamely introduced the two other men, who nodded at her politely "and you should show respect for the Turks, especially me" he warned her.

"The Turks can kiss my lily-white ass, starting with you, Reno" she said, slapping her own caboose clad in a short, tight skirt in gesture of this.

Reno could feel himself flushing at the keen disrespect she was showing to him. He was newly appointed to his rank and sensitive about this. So, to have someone who was little more than a child flaunt her indifference to his status was beyond irritating. But he forced himself to be calm. "I just have some questions for you and then you can go on your way" he said in a dangerous voice.

"Look, I'm not putting up with any more shit from men. How old are you anyway? You look about seventeen" she asked him, truly looking at him for the first time and realizing he was really gorgeous.

"I'm twenty" he corrected her, forcing her into a chair over her protests. "Now about where you were going..." He prompted her, trying to get her to focus her attention on his interrogation, turning the light on so it shone right into her face.

"You're cute" she said.

"Thank you, now about where you were going..." He prompted her again.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him, seeing an opportunity to get back at Cloud.

Both other agents tittered at this, especially when she turned the light so it shone on _him._

"Well there is a girl I like..." He admitted, shocked out of character at so strange a question during an interrogation. "That's none of your business! I'll be asking the questions around here" he growled at her.

"Like your tattoos, can I check you for others?" she suggestively said as she walked her fingers down his rigidly fastened and starched shirt and immaculately straightened tie.

Reno froze at this, he could feel himself blushing at how the other two men were silently tittering at how out of hand the interrogation was getting, "no" he snapped. "And keep your hands to yourself!" He ordered her as his cheeks flamed.

"So, do you intend to torture information out of me? Perhaps you can tie me to a bed and _really_ make me talk? I do fancy a bit of bondage and it's consensual if I agree" She purred to him.

"That is strictly unnecessary! I just need to establish who you were meeting on your journey" he said, attempting to get the situation under control and sensed she was sulking beneath her sexy act.

"I was minding my own business and going for a walk to clear my head. You men are all alike" she snapped.

"You're Tifa Lockhart, the girlfriend of Cloud Strife..." He said to show they already knew her identity.

"Girlfriend? That's news to me..." She said with a bitter laugh.

"The nature of your relationship with Cloud Strife is of _**no**_ importance to the Turks" Reno coolly observed.

"He won't commit to me" she groaned. "Why won't he commit? Do you think I'm cute?" She asked Reno.

Reno just ignored her question. "Again, the Turks are not interested in your relationship. Now answer my question or I'll..." Reno tried again, feeling so frustrated he wanted to angrily run his fingers through his immaculately groomed hair but didn't want to break character again.

"What type of underwear do you have on?" She suddenly asked him.

"What does that have to do with _**anything**_?" He snapped at her.

"I picture you as a boxer briefs sort of man" Tifa mused, tapping her chin as if picturing him in them as she stood up. "Did you hear something?" She asked him in a stage whisper.

"No, just have a seat" he ordered her and blushed as she bent over and her ridiculously short skirt rode up to show snow white panties stretched across really cute, pert butt cheeks.

"I suggest everyone duck" Tifa said as she leapt to one side.

"What do you mean?" Reno demanded, when the wall exploded and he and the other agents were knocked to the floor as debris showered them.

His last look before he went unconscious, was her standing before him and removing the worst of the debris from his collapsed body while the Highwind Hovered outside. "You seem like a really nice guy and I wasn't kidding when I said you were cute. However, I do have a boyfriend" she apologized to his perplexed looking expression as she straightened his suit and then leaned down and stole a brief kiss from his lips. "I'll see you around Reno" she said as she grabbed the rope that was tossed to her. "Sorry we had to explode your hangout" she apologized as she rose into the air.

"We need to find a new location" he groaned out before he passed out.

They were now stationed out of a church.

"So, the female agent Turks demanded to see you and when you weren't here, she demanded access to the safe. But she didn't have the combination, so her companions helped her carry it out of here" Spear explained to a flabbergasted Reno.

"What female agent?" Reno demanded. "There are no female agents in this vicinity. This mission includes just the three of us and other agents don't make a habit of arbitrarily stopping by to visit agents posted on private missions. And what companions?" He suspiciously said.

"She wore a Turks uniform" Throwing Star said to back up his partner. "Her companions were: a large black male, approximately thirty to thirty-five with a prostatic arm and a large blonde man who looked to be in his early forties" he described.

"The Turks uniform is just a blue suit that can be purchased **anywhere** and those people would be: Barret Wallace and Cid Highwind or didn't you read the mission dossier?" He demanded and they both looked down guiltily.

"She was real convincing" Spear cautiously said.

"Her name was Tiffany" Throwing Star added.

"And her ID was real when you checked it?" Reno barked into their faces as his eyes crackled with anger.

"She was very convincing" Spear said, confirming what Reno suspected, they hadn't asked her to produce any ID, just let the two large men hoist up the safe full of sensitive information and be on their merry way.

"This so-called Turk woman? What did she look like?" Reno demanded as he pinched the bridge of his nose against a headache again.

"She was young, with a huge bun at the back of her head and wore glasses over these unusual garnet eyes and she was really pretty with a very impressive set of hooters" Throwing Star said while Spear held his hands before his chest in emphasis to support his partner's story and nodded at this.

"You both just described Tifa Lockhart; who you both already met when you detained her" he tiredly said, overwhelmed by the level of their incompetent. "And if either one of you had two brain cells to rub together in your empty heads, you would have realized that."

"Tifa has long hair and doesn't wear glasses" Spear protested.

"She asked us to give this to you" Throwing Star said sheepishly. Reno snatched it from him and read it.

"Dear Reno,

I'm sorry I had to steal your safe but it was necessary.

Are you still seeing that girl?

We should have a drink together sometime. You really are cute.

Love,

Tifa

XOXO"

Reno gripped it so hard that it tore as he saw how the I in her name was dotted with a heart. It was like she was taunting him. "We need to find new headquarters" he coldly informed the other two cringing men.

Their new location was in an abandoned farm house.

They had captured Aerith and Reno had gone to the nearest town to pick up supplies before interrogating her. She wasn't there when he returned.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Well the cleaning lady came and said she had to clean the room Aerith was being held in. Those were your orders apparently. I told her you had taken the only key with you and she assured us she could open the door herself and took out a bundle of wires out of a small case" Throwing Star explained.

"A lock pick set" Reno impatiently explained to them.

"She took her lock pick set and opened the door, then this short blonde guy with spiky hair burst in and threw a smoke bomb and abducted both our prisoner and the cleaning lady" Spear explained.

"This cleaning lady?" Reno said with a livid smile of disbelief on his face.

"She looked like a regular cleaning lady wearing a polyester uniform" Spear said and Throwing Star nodded in confirmation of this.

"Was she young with a light complexion, with long dark hair bound up somehow?" He asked them in a world-weary voice.

"It was braided, we made sure to look for a brunette with her hair bound up" Spear insisted.

"Garnet eyes?" Reno asked them.

"She wore tinted glasses" Throwing Star ventured.

"A fabulous pair of hooters?" Reno added in a mournful tone.

"Oh, they were fabulous" Spear said licking his lips.

"Oh for the love of...that was Tifa Lockhart again" Reno bellowed at them.

"It didn't look like her. This woman was taller" Spear volunteered.

" She could have been wearing heels. The blonde was Cloud Strife, yes _the_ Cloud strife! Am I the only one who reads the dossiers? I can't believe you to made it through training! Hell I'm surprised the pair of you lasted this long and haven't died of stupidity! We have to find another safe house" Reno snapped at them.

Their final location was an abandoned school.

"What do you mean Tifa Lockhart is here?" Reno demanded "you didn't arrest her again, did you?"

"No she walked in and asked to speak to you" Spear said with a shrug. "She's in your office."

"Disguised as?" Reno demanded.

"As herself" Throw Star added.

"Fine, I'll go see what she wants and then we have to find yet another secure location" Reno groused.

"What do you want?" He growled at her with preamble and glowered how she sat on his desk.

"I came to give you this to show you how sorry I am for ruining your plans. I know you're just trying to do your job" she apologized as she pressed a small object into his hand and closed his fingers over it.

He opened them. "A condom?" He questioned her and then went ridged when she reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down long, smooth legs and set them aside.

"So, I can apologize for all the trouble I've caused you by making love to you. I don't know your sexual history and you don't know mine, so this way we will both be safe and I'm too young to have a child yet. Though I do rather envy the woman who will someday dip into your gene pool; such lips, such cheekbones" she said getting off his desk and standing before the dumbfounded man as she ran her fingers along his face in admiration.

"M-Make love?" Reno stupidly said.

"Don't worry, I'm not a virgin and I doubt you are either. I think it's been a while for you and I need to get laid and so do you. I'm perfectly willing, there is no rape involved" she said as she undid his tie and removed it.

"I can't...you're too young" he stammered as she started to unbutton his shirt and stroking his solidly compact, muscular chest in a way that made him shiver and "raising" his interest, clouding his judgement.

He allowed her to lead him to the desk and blushed when she removed her vest and showed him her famous breasts and he tried to avert his eyes but kept on glancing back to them, they were magnificent. His mouth went dry when she took his hands and placed them on her wonderment. "Touch me" she said and

"We shouldn't" his brain made him say, trying to make him see how wrong it was through his fog of lust.

"It won't hurt anyone. Cloud is sleeping with Aerith, that's what we're fighting about" Tifa explained.

"He is" Reno said in shock and Tifa took advantage of his surprise by opening his pants and marveling at the hint of his black boxer briefs.

"You truly are a gorgeous specimen of manhood as she pants-ed him and they fell down to his ankles as she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. Placing her hands to solid ass cheeks to draw him closer to her.

"Tifa, we can't" he protested between heated kisses and she suddenly tousled up his hair and it went into spikes.

"That looks much better, you should wear it like that more often" she said as she ignored him and pushed his underwear down, freeing his throbbing dick to bob between them.

"We shouldn't, what about Cloud?" He almost desperately said.

"Fuck Cloud" she said as she put the condom on him in a teasing way that had him shivering with need. "Speaking of needs, take what you need from me" she urged him as she guided him into herself and all resistance was at and end as he stabbed himself into her. They growled and heaved together like feral cats as they knocked his office equipment from his desk with their wild coupling. They soon abandoned the desk and were rolling all over their floor in their need for satisfaction, sometimes, he was on top as he pounded him into her and sometimes, her was as she wildly gyrated on top of him. They came hard and then collapsed beside each other and panted.

"Do you think he's intergotting her?" Spear asked Throwing Star at the commotion coming from the room.

"That was..." Reno said.

"It sure was" Tifa agreed as she got up and got dressed.

Reno was soon on his feet too and had a cigarette after pulling up his underwear and fastening his pants. He started to do up his shirt. "Leave it half unbuttoned; you look sexier this way" Tifa said, stopping his hands. "I do like your hair like this, but it should be longer" she said, taking a drag of his cigarette and then crushing it out. "And you shouldn't smoke" she added.

"I guess I'll take your suggestions under advisement" he said with a chuckle, now much more relaxed. It actually had been a while for him as he had been saving himself for a real relationship. He thought he would appear more mature for his age in his new post if he was in a solidly respectable relationship. He'd chosen Cessnei, a fellow Turk to purse and she had gently let him down and told him there was someone else she'd met. He'd played the field before and Tifa obviously wanted just this one time with him. Perhaps causal sex was the way to go?

"I doubt I'll ever see you again, like this I mean" she said as she soundly kissed him goodbye.

"I'll watching you" he said between lingering kisses.

"Bye Reno" she said straightening her hair and walking out of his office.

"Yes boss, we'll get packing...what happened to you?" Spear asked him, taking in his new appearance.

"I decided to take fashion advice from a new friend" he said, allowing his gutter slang accent to show and blowing off the time and money spent on voice elocution lessons in his efforts to blend in better with the more affluent members of the Turks.

"I'm going to report that this mission is aborted and go home. It was a pleasure working with the pair of you and shall recommend you both for active field work" Reno drawled to the dumbfounded men, feeling generous in his euphoric state.

It was Saturday night at Seventh Heaven and Reno was in his usual seat at the bar. His hair was longer and he'd grown part of it to his hips, missing his long hair but still liked to retain his signature spikes. Other than that, he hadn't changed much over the years.

Yuffie was talking to Tifa about old times and he was eavesdropping without meaning to.

"I think it's romantic that you've only ever been with Cloud" Yuffie sighed.

Tifa was careful not to look at Reno when he winked and stuck his tongue out at her behind Yuffie's back as Tifa blushed.


End file.
